


Taetae and Chimchim's Bucket List

by Manika18



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manika18/pseuds/Manika18
Summary: Summary: A short series for the love and friendship between the 95liners of Bangtan.





	1. Chapter 1

##  _**A/N: This is a short series that I'm writing for the Bucket List Project hosted by[95LineNet](https://95linenet.tumblr.com/) So check it out and participate if you feel like..:3** _

* * *

* * *

  **Part 1: Cuz We're Soulmates**

**Prompt: “Why do I have to do a tattoo with you? It's _your_ bucket list!”**

**Pairing: Jimin X Taehyung**

**Genre: Fluff/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 590**

* * *

 

* * *

  

The first thing that Park Jimin notices when he wakes up is an arm loosely draped around his shoulder. He blinks his eyes a few times to rub-off the sleep and realises that it's just his bestfriend Kim Taehyung, sleeping next to him on a couch in a place that he doesn't know. Immediately he brushes off Taehyung’s arm and stands up from the couch, making his bestie groan in annoyance.

As he begins walking, he stumbles in his steps and looks down only to find a completely passed-out Min Yoongi and Jeon Jungkook somehow sleeping cozily on the floor. He shakes his head, not at all surprised by the sight, his dark, messy hair bouncing in face. He wonders where the other three members could be at since he can't seem to find any more familiar faces in the myriad of these unknown people. The party was not a good idea to begin with. Jimin just can't understand the point of Summers and Late Night Parties when everyone is going to end up wasted by the mornings.

He sighs, stretching his arms to relax his limbs a bit and a flash of shiny black crosses his vision. He combs a hand through his dark locks, pushing them back in a way that can only be described as ‘aesthetically pleasing’. And that is when his eyes catch sight of it— an ebony paw print, inch long and as wide as his wrist, etched onto the underside of his right forearm. He stares at it for a while, skimming his fingers over the tiny ‘95z’ scribbled right under the paw. Jimin has a pretty good drinking stamina but when he loses it, everything becomes incoherent for him. And he knows exactly who must've utilised this poor state of his to their own advantage in order to do something as outrageous yet childish like this.

He whips around and nudges his best friend's shoulder to jolt him out of his realm of dreams. “Yah! Kim Taehyung, explain this!” He says shoving his tattooed-arm in the 22-year old's face.

The said young man hums lazily and lifts his left arm before the shorter guy. There, inscribed on the underside of his forearm is a similar paw print except maybe half an inch longer than Jimin's, a ‘95z’ scribbled under it as well.

“Cat tattoos. They looked cool. So I got myself a tiger paw and got you this panther one. Plus we both are 95 liners so..you know...” Taehyung explains in cute, muffles as he stretches more comfily on the couch now that it is left all to himself.

A faint memory of Taetae talking about how getting a tattoo has always been on list of his achievements swims through Jimin's head and he shakes it wearily. He doesn't care if Taehyung gets a tattoo. The problem here is, why did his peach-haired buddy drag him along as well. He likes his skin as it is without stupid doodles covering it.

“Yah!” Jimin yells in slight annoyance when he notices Taehyung dozing back into the plush couch, “Why do I have to do a tattoo with you? It's  _your_ bucket list!”

Taehyung cranes his face to the side to look at his angry, little buddy and gives him one of his usual boxy smiles before turning his face back into the cushions.

“ _Cuz we're soulmates_.” He mumbles from the softness of the cushions and resumes his slumber.

Jimin huffs at the bold statement but then just breaks into a small smile of disbelief.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**_A/N: I know its too short but I always wanted to write this. if anyone is confused about the paw prints idea, its just my personal thoughts. To me, Tae looks like a tiger and Jimin like a panther, so I just used that thought here..:3 Plus tigers are bigger than panthers so Tae’s tattoo is a half inch bigger than Chim’s. Hope this helps._ **

**_Hope you guys enjoyed reading ♥  
Look forward to more such short and random Vmin fics :3_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part** **2: Together**

**Prompt:** **“No matter what it is, we’ll do it together.”**

**Pairing: Jimin X Taehyung**

**Genre: Fluff/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Words:** **875**

Park Jimin tries his best to focus on tying the laces of his sneakers but his eyes keep betraying him. They keep averting towards his best friend, who for some reason, has been sulking in one corner for a while now, staring at something displayed on his cellphone’s screen. They’re on a tour and today’s few hours are the only free time that they’ll have to themselves. Namjoon Hyung has already grasped the opportunity and left to do some shopping whereas Jin and Hobi Hyung are exploring the streets.Now it’s just the maknaes along with Yoongi Hyung, who is currently asleep on the plush couch. And Jimin is more than ready to enjoy the day like everyone else if only his light brown-haired bestfriend’s behavior stops bugging him. It’s impossible for him to watching his buddy in a gloomy state.Finally, as Jimin finishes knotting the shoelaces, his eyes fall on the dark, panther paw-shaped tattoo on his forearm. He stands up from his crouching position on the floor and subconsciously peeks at his friend’s forearm, only able to see the faint, dusky orange outline of his tiger paw. He still remembers how Tae had said that they’re soulmates after getting those stupid cat tattoos. The memory is etched in a special part of his heart. He sighs as he makes up his mind and almost jumps at his friend.  _Almost_.

Kim Taehyung, who had been too busy mulling over something on his cellphone’s screen is caught completely off-guard by Jimin’s sudden leap near him.

“Yaah, what’s wrong with you!?” Taehyung asks, a cute pout forming on his lips.

Jimin pouts back in return. If there’s something that is wrong, then it’s only with Tae, not him. He is so used to seeing Taehyung in a cheerful mood that even the thought of his bestie being unhappy scares him.“No Tae, what’s wrong with  _you_?” He asks, trying to have a look at what’s on the cellphone but his friend uses his height to his advantage and lifts the cellphone high enough out of Jimin’s reach.

Jimin only shakes his head at the childish act and speaks much more softly this time, “Come on, Tae. You know you can tell me anything.”

Taehyung hesitates for a moment, looking around to make sure no one is listening to him. Well, it’s not that he doesn’t want to talk to others about his problems. It’s just that he feels more at ease if he talks to Jimin first. The pout disappears from his face only to turn into a full blown sad expression as he speaks in his deep tone, “Everyone’s going out. Even you and Kookie are gonna record another one of his videos and then..there’s Yoongi-hyung..”

Not enlightened by his explanation in the slightest, Jimin cranes his head to the side to glance at the peacefully sleeping elder member. What exactly has Min Yoongi done to spur Taehyung of all people. “So?” Jimin asks.

“So-” Taehyung stops in his words to huff in irritation before continuing, “So why can’t he accompany me instead of sleeping.”

Jimin narrows his eyes at this and tilts his head up to stare directly at the taller guy. “We both know that Yoongi-hyung is extremely tired these days and needs to take as much rest as he can.”

Taehyung stares right back at the shorter guy in annoyance but then breaks down into a calmer state a moment later. He knows that he’s being petty for no damn reason but he doesn’t want to go out all by himself. At last, he lowers his arm and shows Jimin the picture he had been staring at on his phone. “There’s a museum in the vicinity and I want to go.. Just.. It’s just that I don’t want to go there all by myself.” He pouts yet again after confessing his actual problem.

Jimin licks his lips and presses them into a tight line. Taehyung is kind of whimsical when it comes to things like these. There are times when he enjoys doing stuff alone and there are also times when he likes to go out in groups.And if he wants company for today’s trip then so be it. “Alright, let’s go to the museum.”

“Really? You’ll go with me?” Taehyung’s eyes light up instantly, “It’s going to be so much fun. I’ll tell you about all the ancient artwork and sculptures and- Wait! What about Kookie?” He frowns again, now looking at the youngest, who is preoccupied with his camera.

Jimin turns to the maknae and calls him, “Jungkookie, Tae and me are going to visit a museum so-”

“Oh! It’s alright.” The youngest man smiles sweetly at his elder brothers,  “I can record the scenic spots first and when you two return, we can record the rest.”

“Wait! Jimin-ah, are you sure?” Taehyung asks, still in shock at the quick turn of events in his favor.

“We’re _soulmates_ Taehyungie, remember?” Jimin smiles, entwining his fingers with Taehyung’s and goes on, “No matter what it is, we’ll do it together.”

Taehyung simply stares at his bestie in awe, heart warming up at the sincerity in Jimin’s eyes. “ _Together_..” he responds, his lips finally breaking into his usual boxy smile.

* * *

* * *

**_A/N: Another fluffy shot..:3  
Again,  this is a short series that I’m writing for the Bucket List Project hosted by   [@95linenet](https://tmblr.co/mlvjGfDn-2vwBKHe_s2eCIQ)  So check it out and participate if you feel like..:3_ **

**_Hope you enjoyed reading..:3_ **


End file.
